toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gourmet Town Zoo
The Gourmet Town Zoo is one of the few zoos in the Gourmet Age that houses strictly Gourmet Beasts. The beasts' Capture Levels range from Less than 1 to 89 and is one of the few facilities like this which is open to the public. History The IGO began creating this zoo after many Bishokuya started dying out after the Gourmet Age began. They created this zoo along with the many Biotopes to study the Gourmet Beasts which now populated the Earth along with the familiar fauna mankind was used to seeing. This was the first "Gourmet Zoo" to be opened to the public; mainly Bishokuya visit the zoo to learn more about the different beasts or just to see them before they go hunting. After the Meteor Spice fell, the zoo still housed many species that were wiped out during the catastrophe. The zoo released them into the wild to repopulate and kept some for the people to keep viewing. Design The zoo is separated into 3 levels, the first for beasts Less than 1 to 25, the second 26 to 55, and the final from Level 56 to 89. These levels make a circle with the lower level beasts on the outside and the highest level beasts on the inside. The zoo also houses an aquarium, a safari zone where hunting or any harm to the beasts is strictly forbidden, an insect/reptile room and a petting zoo for the younger visitors. All the enclosures appear open, but there is an invisible electromagnetic force field to keep the beasts in and visitors out. Zoo security carry specialized Knocking Guns in case the beasts escape. Enclosures First Level * Dead-End Dragon (Capture Level 1) * Red Haired Pig (Capture Level 2) * Friday Monkey (Capture Level 2) * Swallowtail Bat (Capture Level 2) * Uni-Horn Bear (Capture Level 2) * Water Storage Camel (Capture Level 2) * Baron Tiger (Capture Level 3) * Benedict Armadillo (Capture Level 3) * Great Leg (Capture Level 6) * Axe Ox (Capture Level 22) * Garara Gator (Capture Level 5) * Alpastoraptor (Capture Level 5-15) * Elephantsaurus (Capture Level 17) Second Level * Obsaurus (Capture Level 28) * Banjyan Tiger (Capture Level 29) * Shark Box Turtle (Capture Level 32) * Aurex (Capture Level 44) Third Level * Sword Horn (Capture Level 70) * Bolt Lycan (Capture Level 79) Aquarium Safari * Caste Leo (Catpure Level 4) * Rock Wolf (Capture Level 18) * Foiegrastamus (Capture Level 35) * Sharkenodon (Capture Level 4) * Plateau Buru (Capture Level 24) * Barbecow (Capture Level Unknown) * Hyenapple (Capture Level Unknown) * Spring Girolfe (Capture Level Unknown) Insect/Reptile Room * Python Tiger (Capture Level 8) * Black Soil Snake (Capture Level 15) * Solar Turtle (Capture Level 15) Petting Zoo * Cheese Rabbit (Capture Level 4) Trivia * Everyone is welcome to add their own beasts to the page with the authors permission. ** Rules are as followed. 1) No Gourmet World Beasts, 2) No beasts CLVL 90 or over, and 3) Make sure you put them in a place which makes sense (For instance, don't put the Slug Whale in with the CLVL 26-55 Beasts or just floating in a tank of water in the Safari Zone). Category:Original Location Category:Location Category:Locations